ALL MY HEART
by Lord Joongie
Summary: "Pada dasarnya, bukan kamu yang aku harapkan untuk menemaniku menghabiskan masa tuaku, ada orang lain yang lebih layak. Dan karena semua yang terjadi padaku adalah akibat dari keegoisanmu, ijinkan aku memberi hukuman untukmu. Cintai aku dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku."/ Gs/ OOC/ Yunjae/ Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**ALL MY HEART**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : Tvxq family and friends**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Semua yang terjadi di salam cerita ini hanya karangan dari penulis. Tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Penulis hanya meminjam nama mereka demi kelangsungan cerita ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : GS, OOC, tidak menggunakan EYD yang baik, tapi masih memakai bahasa yang sopan. Kritik dan sarang mohon sampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Chagiya!"_

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, lalu juga memanggilnya, atau mungkin memanggil yang lain yang tak Jaejoong ketahui.

Tapi tak ada siapapun disana, selain dia yang baru masuk ke kafe itu. Dan entah reflek dari mana, Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menghampirinya.

Tunggu!

Wajah orang itu sepertinya tak asing bagi Jaejoong. Dia tahu orang itu.

"Yunho- _ssi_?"

Jaejoong memastikan bahwa dia tak salah orang, bahwa yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu rekannya di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, juga bahwa yang tadi melambaikan tangannya dan meneriakkan ' _chagiya_ ' padanya, benar orang ini.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Boleh saya minta bantuannya, Jaejoong- _ssi_?"

Jaejoong melotot kaget, saat Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dan berbisik padanya.

" _M-mwo_?" Jaejoong tergagap. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia di peluk oleh orang asing dan dia merasa tak nyaman.

"Berpura-puralah jadi kekasih saya."

Jaejoong mendorong badan Yunho, mata bulatnya semakin membulat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dia tampak marah.

"Apa maksud kamu?" seru Jaejoong tertahan.

Yunho kembali mendekat, mencondongkan wajahnya melewati wajah Jaejoong. Lalu kembali berbisik tepat di depan daun telinga Jaejoong.

"Keluarga saya sedang ada disini, mereka terus mendesak saya untuk mengenalkan kekasih saya pada mereka. Kamu tahu sendiri selama ini saya tak memiliki kekasih, jadi hari ini, kira-kira untuk dua jam ke depan, tolong saya menghadapi mereka."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa harus dia yang membantu? Ada banyak pengunjung disini, kenapa dia? Dan lagi, Yunho terkenal dengan sikap playboynya, kenapa dia tak meminta salah satu dari wanita-wanita yang sering di kencaninya itu untuk menemaninya sekarang ini? Kenapa harus dia?

"Saya tak mengenal orang lain disini, makanya sejak tadi saya terus menghindari pertanyaan itu, tapi..."

"Kenapa harus saya?" balas Jaejoong tajam.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sedikit lebih lama, wanita itu juga tengah menatapnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya.

"Setidaknya, meski tak begitu dekat, kita saling kenal."

Belum sempat Jaejoong membalas ucapan Yunho, pria itu sudah lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya, lalu membawanya melangkah ke arah sudut kafe. Dimana disana tengah berkumpul beberapa orang. Yang bila mendengar pernyatan Yunho tadi, dapat di pastikan bahwa merekalah keluarga dari pria tersebut.

" _Aigo, nuguya_?" pertanyaan itu muncul dari seorang perempuan yang usianya sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Yunho, menurut Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dia... kekasihku."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Yunho yang telah dengan sangat percaya dirinya menyebut dia pacar. Belum lagi, pria itu kembali melakukan kekurangajaran, lengannya sudah melingkari pundak Jaejoong.

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, Jaejoong mungkin berpikir kalau senyum Yunho itu sangat menawan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, dia cukup menganggumi rekannya ini, meski mereka tak berada di divisi yang sama dengannya. Bukan mengagumi dalam arti menyukai, hanya sebuah perasaan kagum akan dedikasi pria itu di perusahaan. Tapi kali ini, senyum itu justru terlihat sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Jaejoong menggerakkan pundaknya, berharap Yunho segera melepaskan dekapannya, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh apapun. Yunho semakin mencengkram pundaknya, hingga Jaejoong merasa nyeri pada pangkal lengannya.

"Yunho- _ya_! Lepaskan pelukanmu, Jaejoong _-ssi_ sepertinya kesakitan." Tegur seorang perempuan paruhbaya, yang kecantikannya masih terpancar meski usianya sudah tak muda lagi.

Jaejoong perkirakan bahwa wanita itu mungkin saja, ibu dari Yunho.

" _Anneyong_ Jaejoong _-ssi,_ perkenalkan saya Kim Tae Hee, ibu dari Yunho."

Benar! Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya, memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong. Senyumnya merekah lebar, yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan senyum sopan.

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida._ " Sahut Jaejoong sopan.

"Kemari! Duduklah!" ibu dari Yunho itu menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk duduk disampingnya.

Jaejoong menurut, dia melewati seorang perempuan muda, yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping ibu Yunho.

" _Eonni_!" perempuan muda itu menyapa akrab Jaejoong. "Krystal Jung _imnida,_ aku adik dari Yunho _oppa._ Paling kecil diantara mereka." Krystal menunjuk ke arah Yunho dan perempuan lain yang sedang memangku bayi laki-laki. Jaejoong mengikuti arah telunjuk Krystal.

"Jung Ara _imnida,_ aku kakaknya Yunho. Dan ini, putra kecilku yang lucu, namanya Park Hye Jin."

Lucu Ara menggerak-gerakkan tangan mungil Hye Jin pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Si kecil Hye Jin tertawa lebar kepadanya.

" _Eonni_ sudah berapa lama pacaran dengan Yunho _oppa_?"

Senyum Jaejoong hilang seketika, berubah dengan raut wajah tegang.

Pacaran?

Dengan Yunho?

Bertemu dengan pria yang namanya cukup terkenal di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu saja bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Apalagi pacaran? Dia tak mampu memikirkan hal itu. Kalaupun mereka sampai bertemu, bertegur sapa saja tak pernah, apalagi...

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

Ini salah, yang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan dia harus mengakhirinya dengan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Tapi, belum sempat mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban, Yunho sudah mendahuluinya.

"Enam bulan, iya, kami sudah berkencan selama enam bulan terakhir ini. Ya 'kan _chagiya_?"

Jaejoong melempar tatapan tajam pada Yunho. Yang dibalas Yunho dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Senyumnya tipis, yang seolah mengisyaratkan pada Jaejoong untuk diam saja, biarkan dia yang menjawab semuanya.

"Enam bulan dan _oppa_ tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada kami? _Aigo._ " Krystal berujar kesal.

" _Jeongmal_?" sahut Ara setengah tak percaya.

"Jae- _ssi!_ Pasti sangat sulit menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho ya. Dia itu sangat keras kepala, egonya tinggi, gengsinya juga begitu. Berulang kali _ahjumma_ mengenalkan dia pada anak teman-teman _ahjumma_ tapi tanggapannya sangat dingin. Sampai-sampai _ahjumma_ malu. Tapi, meski begitu, dia ini putra terbaik yang _ahjumma_ miliki. Dia mengambil tanggungjawab besar sejak ayahnya meninggal. _Ahjumma_ berharap, hubungan kalian akan berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan."

Kim Tae Hee menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, matanya memancarkan harapan besar pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Membuat Jaejoong merasa memiliki beban berat di pundaknya.

Ini salah!

Berulang kali batinnya meneriakkan kata itu, namun mulutnya tak cukup mampu untuk mengucapkan protesnya. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanya menatap Yunho, memohon bantuan pada pria yang sudah menyeretnya ke dalam masalah baru ini.

Tapi sepertinya, Yunho terlihat santai dalam situasi seperti saat ini. Terbukti, bukannya memberi sanggahan, pria itu justru terlihat mengamini ucapan ibunya, dengan mengembangkan senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Nyonya Kim, sa-saya boleh ke toilet sebentar?" pamit Jaejoong canggung. Dengan enggan ibunya itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Sebentar."

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, lalu segera melangkah ke toilet.

Di dalam toilet, Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Beberapa menit dia hanya diam tak melakukan apa-apa.

Otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik saat ini. Pikirannya kalut, salah, semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia tak seharusnya berada di antara keluarga itu.

Tidak!

Dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Pria yang selama dua tahun ini menemaninya dan sangat dicintainya. Pria yang saat ini sedang memperjuangkan mimpi-mimpinya demi memberi kehidupan yang layak untuk Jaejoong. Pria itu pasti akan kecewa kalau dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Aku harus jujur pada mereka." Tekadnya bulat.

Sebelum meninggalkan toilet, Jaejoong menyempatkan diri membasuh wajahnya. Lalu menarik nafasnya pelan dan melangkah keluar dari toilet tersebut.

"Jaejoong- _ssi,_ aku harus pergi. Hye Jin sepertinya mulai tak nyaman. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia ya, senang bertemu kamu. Dengarkan aku, kalau Yunho macam-macam sama kamu, bilang ke aku. Aku yang akan menghajarnya kalau dia berani kurang ajar. _Arraseo_!" Ara tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong, sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia sempatkan untuk memeluk Jaejoong yang baru kembali dari toilet, sekilas.

"Hati-hati." Sahut Jaejoong lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jae, ayo kemari!" Kim Tae Hee kembali menepuk tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki Jaejoong.

Namun dengan halus Jaejoong menolaknya.

" _Mianhae._ Saya harus pergi juga, ada janji dengan teman."

"Secepat ini? Padahal masih banyak yang ingin _ahjumma_ obrolkan sama kamu."

" _Mian."_

" _Gwenchana._ Yunho-ya, antarakan kekasihmu!" perintah Tae Hee pada putranya. Krystal melirik kakaknya.

"Kau memang tak begitu peka dengan perempuan _oppa._ Masa mengantar kekasihmu saja harus dengan perintah _eomma._ Pantaslah kalau tak ada perempuan yang betah menjadi kekasihmu. Kau terlalu pasif, tak punya inisiatif." Cela Krystal.

"Diamlah anak kecil." Ketus Yunho yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah besar _Oppa._ Umurku saja sudah dua puluh satu tahun." Balas Krystal tak mau kalah.

"T-tak perlu mengantar sa..." ucapan Jaejoong mengantung saat sekali lagi Yunho berhasil melingkari pinggangnya dengan lengan besar pria itu.

"Aku antar dia dulu _eomma._ Krystal-ah, jaga _eomma._ Arrata!"

"Tidak perlu mengatakan itu berulang kali setiap _oppa_ akan pergi. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Baguslah."

"Saya pergi dulu Ny..."

" _Ahjumma,_ kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu Jae."

Jaejoong mengangguk sopan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya begitu mereka tiba di tempat parkir.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu dari sini?" Jaejoong melirik pinggangnya sekilas, yang masih dilingkari lengan Yunho, lalu dia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak nyaman.

" _Mian._ " Yunho langsung melonggarkan pelukannya. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Yunho, tangannya kemudian dilipat di depan dada. Matanya terlihat marah.

"Yunho-ssi. Kita kenal? Iya. Hanya sebatas rekan kerja yang sesekali bertegur sapa kalau memang ada urusan penting diantara kita. Selebihnya kita tak saling kenal satu sama lain. Aku bisa memaafkan semua yang terjadi hari ini, tapi lain kali, jangan buat aku terjebak lagi dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Dan... ada baiknya kau jujur pada keluargamu tentang keadaan kita yang sesungguhnya. Aku bukan teman baikmu, jadi aku tak akan membantumu lagi lain waktu. Aku harap tidak ada lain waktu itu. Ah! Satu hal lagi yang harus kamu tahu, aku sudah punya kekasih dan kami akan segera menikah, jadi jangan lagi libatkan aku dalam masalahmu. Kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, dia segera berlalu dari hadapan pria itu. Dia merasa sudah cukup berlama-lama dengan pria itu, tak ingin lebih lama lagi. Tak peduli juga sepertinya atas bahasa yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memperingatkan Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho, matanya mengerjap sekali. Ucapan Jaejoong yang panjang mampu membuatnya terpana. Sampai sejauh ini, tidak ada satu wanita yang dikenalnya, bisa mengucapkan kalimat panjang nyaris tanpa jeda seperti Jaejoong. Dan lagi, wanita-wanita itu biasanya yang mendekati Yunho, dia tak perlu bersusah payah mengejar, tapi Jaejoong?

Yunho yakin namanya cukup terkenal di kantor. Hampir semua makhluk berjenis perempuan yang berada di kantor itu mengidamkannya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka, logikanya, harusnya hal itu menyenangkan untuk Jaejoong, karena nyatanya, perempuan itulah yang diakui Yunho sebagai kekasihnya di depan anggota keluarganya. Tapi kenyataannya, Jaejoong menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Yunho tersenyum miring, mengejek dirinya sendiri yang ternyata cukup tinggi rasa percaya dirinya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tadinya sempat berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya akan berjalan dengan baik karena Jaejoong tak mungkin dapat menolak pesonanya, tapi sekali lagi dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong sama sekali tak terusik oleh pesonanya.

.

.

.

"Jae!" seorang gadis dengan senyum manis melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

Lambaian tangan itu dibalas Jaejoong dengan langkah cepat mendekati meja tempat gadis itu duduk.

"Kemana saja sih? Telat bisa sampai dua jam." Protes gadis itu tajam begitu Jaejoong duduk disampingnya.

"Salah mendatangi kafe, aku pikir di daerah Myeongdong, tak tahunya disini." Balas Jaejoong.

"Bukankah smsku sudah jelas, kita mau menikmati _weekend_ di Incheon Jae."

Jaejoong tersenyum bodoh.

"Ya. Aku kurang memahami isi smsmu tadi. Oh ya! Mana Heechul _eonni_?" Jaejoong celingak celinguk mencari temannya yang lain.

"Sedang keluar sebentar. Bertengakar lagi dengan Hankyung _oppa._ " Gadis disamping Jaejoong berbisik pelan pada bagian akhir kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong menatap temannya, banyak yang mengatakan, ada kemiripan wajah antara dia dan temannya itu, Kim Kibum.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong, Kibum tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu. Maka dari itu, mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Kibum mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Apa mereka tak bosan melakukan itu, di hampir setiap minggu?" jaejoong membuang nafasnya pelan. Bola matanya di putar pelan, menandakan di cukup bosan dengan apa yang sering terjadi di akhir pekannya.

" _Molla._ " Kibum mengendikkan bahunya. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan pertengkaran antara dua sejoli yang kerap terjadi.

"Oh ya! Kenapa kelihatannya kau kesal sekali Jae?"

Jaejoong membingkai wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa terlihat sekali?"

Kibum mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada kejadian yang kurang menyenangkan beberapa waktu lalu."

"Apa?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Aku malas bercerita, nanti saja. Ok?"

Kibum menatap Jaejoong intens, dengan tatapan tajam dan bibir terpout lucu.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil Bummie, kau tak ingat berapa umur kita sekarang ini?" sahut Jaejoong tak acuh.

"Ya! Jaejoongie! Jangan selalu mengingatkan umur. Kau tahu, kalau ingat umur, aku akan selalu ingat perkataan _eomma._ "

Raut wajah Kibum berubah sendu, Jaejoong tersenyum dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau memang Choi _sajangnim_ jodohmu, aku yakin Bummie, kalian akan dipersatukan dihadapan Tuhan suatau hari nanti."

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Siapa yang membahas si Choi itu!" Kibum berseru keras, yang ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan tawa lepas. Menggoda Kibum, ternyata mampu mengembalikan moodnya yang tadi sempat memburuk.

"Dengar Jae! Jangan bahas nama itu lagi. Aku tak mau orang salah paham. Kalau ada teman kita atau mungkin rekan kerja kita disini, mereka bisa saja berpikir aku benar-benar menyukai kepala bagian HRD itu."

"Bukankah memang seperti itu keadaannya Bummie?" Jaejoong semakin menjadi.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"

"Jangan berteriak lagi, kau mau seisi kafe ini memperhatikan kita karena teriakanmu itu."

"Kau menyebalkan Jaejoongie." Kibum masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, _nde._ " Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dua kali, hal yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali meminta maaf pada Kibum, karena inilah kelemahan Kibum. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat mata Jaejoong mengerjap, menurutnya, sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat lucu dan imut bila sedang melakukan aksi merajuknya itu.

"Kau sangat tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan maafku nona Kim." Kibum menyerah, senyumnya dikembangkan lebar. Dia lalu memeluk Jaejoong dari samping.

"Beruntungnya memiliki sahabat sepertimu Jae, yang tak hanya ada saat aku senang, tapi juga selalu ada di masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupku. Aku menyayangimu Jae."

" _Nado_." Balas Jaejoong tak kalah mesra.

Sama halnya seperti Kibum, dia juga merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kibum. Yang baik dan selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Masa-masa sulit pernah mereka lalui bersama. Saat mereka baru tiba di Seoul dan harus memulai semua dari nol, sampai pada akhirnya mereka melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan yang sama dan di tempatkan pada bagian yang sama pula. Semua kenangan itu akan selalu terbingkai rapi di hati Jaejoong.

Kibum istimewa untuknya, karena sahabatnya inilah yang selalu menguatkannya saat dia dalam keadaan paling lemah.

"Apa mereka belum selesai bertengkarnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau berpikir untuk menunggu mereka menyelesaikan pertengkarannya? Hah! Aku memilih pergi saja." Kibum bersiap meninggalkan kafe itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau kau mau menunggu mereka, tunggu saja di sini, aku mau pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja Jae. Ini hari sabtu, kita bebas mau kemana saja."

"Bagaimana kalau ke sauna?"

Kibum menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menolak ide Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau berjalan di pinggir Pantai, menikmati hembusan angin laut, lalu duduk di pinggirnya sambil minum."

" _Matta._ "

Jaejoong setuju, dan sejurus kemudian mereka sudah meninggalkan kafe itu.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah duduk manis di pinggir pantai, menatap langit senja yang menguning karena matahari yang mulai meredup menuju peraduannya.

Heechul baru saja bergabung kembali dengan Jaejoong dan Kibum setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Hankyung.

Pada masing-masing tangan mereka, sekaleng bir tergenggam disana.

" _Eonni_ kenapa bertengkar lagi?" Jaejoong memulai obrolan diantara mereka, setelah sebelumnya sempat dilanda kebisuan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tiga puluh menit.

"Hah! Seperti biasa, dia terus memaksaku, mengajak aku menemui keluarganya di China dan aku menolak."

" _Wae_?"

"Alasanku masih sama Jae, aku masih belum ingin bertemu keluarganya, masih belum siap kalau sampai ditanya, kapan kalian akan menikah dan segala yang berhubungan dengan itu."

" _Eonni_ tak memiliki rencana untuk menikah dengan Han _oppa_?" tanya Kibum tak mau ketinggalan.

"Ada. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Kapan?"

Heechul menatap Jaejoong, yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran.

Heechul diam, karena dia memang tak memiliki jawaban akan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Kapan? Dia tak pernah berpikir untuk menentukan kapan tepatnya dia akan menerima Hankyung menjadi suaminya, bagian dari hidupnya. Selama ini, hubungan yang mereka jalani ya hanya sebatas pacaran tanpa ada komitmen jelas menuju ke pernikahan.

Bukan, bukan Hankyung yang tidak tegas atas hubungan keduanya, Heechul disini yang merasa belum siap bila hubungan yang selama ini mereka jalani akan berlanjut ke pernikahan.

Entah kenapa, Heechul selalu merasa bahwa pernikahan tak akan membuatnya bahagia seperti saat ini. Ketika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas pacaran yang bisa kapan saja putus lalu kembali lagi kapan pun mereka inginkan.

Terlebih, Heechul seakan memiliki trauma tersendiri akan hubungan semacam itu. Kedua orangtuanya bercerai setelah enam tahun mereka menikah dan hampir sepuluh tahun mereka pacaran. Lalu setelah itu, ibunya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di tahun kedua setelah perceraian itu. Ayahnya memutuskan menikah lagi.

Ada rasa takut yang terus membayanginya, seandainya dia menikah dengan Hankyung. Apakah dia akan bahagia? Apakah Hankyung tak akan menceraikannya suatu saat nanti, bila laki-laki itu menemukan sosok lain yang ternyata lebih asik dari dia? Apakah... apakah... dan masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang selalu menghantui Heechul saat ini.

Dia memutuskan, tidak saat ini dia menikah atau bahkan mungkin dia tak akan menikah selamanya.

" _Eonni,_ Han _oppa_ mencintaimu, dengan sangat. Tak cukupkah itu menjadi alasanmu untuk menerima keinginan Han _oppa_ yang ingin segera menjadikanmu istrinya?"

Heechul kembali menatap Jaejoong, wanita yang sudah dianggapnya saudaranya sendiri ini, yang bila dengannya Heechul tak pernah mampu menyembunyikan apapun. Bahkan untuk masalah sekecil apapun.

"Han _oppa_ bukan ayahmu _eonni,_ dan kau bukan ibumu, kegagalan yang mereka alami dulu, harusnya bisa memberimu pelajaran berharga, bahwa sesuatu yang pernah diperjuangan bersama, harusnya dapat dipertahankan apapun alasannya. Kau belum memulai _eonni,_ tapi kau menyerah dengan sangat gampang. Kau berbeda jika untuk urusan dirimu sendiri dan pekerjaanmu. Saranku, pertimbangkan apa yang diharapkan Han _oppa,_ yang mungkin saja tanpa kamu sadari sebenarnya juga menjadi harapanmu. Menikah, bukan sesuatu yang buruk bila kita menjalaninya dengan orang yang mencintai kita."

Heechul terdiam. Kibum di samping Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk paham. Namun raut wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya kalian berdua, bicara masalah seperti ini, apa kalian tidak merasa bersalah pada teman kalian yang satu ini!" pekik Kibum kesal. Diantara mereka bertiga, memang hanya Kibum 'lah yang belum memiliki pasangan.

Sikapnya terkesan terlalu dingin bila berhadapan dengan makhluk berjenis pria, padahal kalau boleh jujur, yang sering datang menyatakan cinta padanya tak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

"Kenapa harus bersalah? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan tak ingin memiliki kekasih Bummie."

"Kim, sebaiknya tunjukkan empatimu." Kibum mengeratkan giginya, masih kesal, apalagi mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang justru membuatnya semakin kesal.

Hai! Menjadi _single_ adalah pilihan yang tepat menurutnya, saat ini. Ingat dan garis bawahi **saat ini.**

"Kau terlalu banyak memilih Kibummie, padahal sudah jelas ada yang di depan matan, _nde eonni._ "

Jaejoong dan Heechul saling tertawa, melihat Kibum yang langsung menekuk mukanya ketika mendapat serangan Jaejoong, sudah pasti hal itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk mereka.

Dan mereka sangat tahu, Kibum sangatlah terganggu bila dihubung-hubungkan dengan kepala HRD, yang memiliki marga Choi itu. Tadi Jaejoong jelas sengaja kembali mengaitkan Kibum dengan pria tinggi yang memiliki semua kualifikasi sebagai pria idaman wanita. Tinggi, kaya, tampan, Choi Siwon tak memiliki satu pun kekurangan seharusnya, namun bagi Kibum.

"Jae! Sekali lagi kau mengungkit tentang pria itu, menghubung-hubungkan dia denganku, aku tak mau berteman lagi denganmu. Dan ini berlaku juga untukmu _eonni!_ " Kibum memberi peringatan keras pada mereka. Heechul yang tadinya sempat akan membuka suaranya, urung melakukannya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi, lalu memeluk Kibum dari samping.

" _Neomu neomu saranghaeyo_ Kim Kibum. _Mian._ " Kibum membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar pada bahunya.

" _Nado._ " Balas Kibum.

"Aku? Kalian tak ada yang menyayangiku?" protes Heechul.

Jaejoong dan Kibum saling pandang, kemudian menatap Heechul yang sedang memasang wajah cemburunya.

" _Neomu joahae eonni. Neomu saranghae."_ Ujar mereka bersamaan. Kibum sudah berpindah ke samping Heechul, dan mereka pun akhirnya saling berpelukan. Senyum mereka mengembag tulus.

" _Eonni,_ pikirkan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Kau berhak bahagia dengan orang yang mencintaimu _eonni._ Dan kau Kim kecil, sekali-sekali berpikirlah untuk menerima cinta Choi Siwon. Dia mungkin tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi secara tersirat, dia mencintaimu."

 _ **Plak!**_

Sekuat tenaga Kibum memukul kepala Jaejoong. Matanya nyalang menatap Jaejoong, yang meski sudah di peringatkannya tetap saja mengolok-oloknya.

"Kau meyebalkan Kim Jaejoong!"

"Sudahlah! Haruskah kita bertengkar sampai besok pagi?"

"Dia yang selalu memulainya _eonni."_ Kibum menunjuk Jaejoong dengan memasang wajah merajuknya.

" _Aigo!_ Dasar perajuk." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kim Jaejoong! Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan akan menceritakan sesuatu, ayo cerita."

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya sebelum menemui Kibum dan Heechul.

Tak ada yang coba Jaejoong tutupi, semua kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, diceritakannya secara rinci pada dua sahabatnya itu.

Dan Jaejoong sudah dapat memperkirakan bagaiamana reaksi kedua sahabat dekatnya itu. Heechul memang terlihat biasa saja, namun hal itu tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Pernah ada rumor yang beredar di kantor, Yunho dulu sempat menjalin hubungan singkat dengan Heechul, tapi entah benar atau tidak, Jaejoong yang pernah menanyakan kebenaran rumor itu pada Heechul.

Lain Heechul, lain lagi dengan Kibum. Meski terlihat kalem dan minim ekspresi, dialah yang justru bereaksi berlebihan, hingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

" _Mworago_! Yu-yunho, dari divisi _design_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah, suara Kibum tampaknya mengganggu beberapa pengunjung pantai yang juga tengah menikmati malam di sana. Terbukti, beberapa dari mereka melirik tajam ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kibum. Kalau dia mau berpikir lebih pintar, seharusnya pertanyaan itu tak pernah ditanyakannya. Toh sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah bercerita, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu di kafe tempat biasanya mereka bertiga membuat janji untuk bertemu.

"Ya semua karena kecerdasanmu yang diatas rata-rata itu Kim Kibum."

" _Me?_ " Kibum menunjuk dirinya, tak percaya kalau semua yang terjadi pada Jaejoong adalah akibat dari perbuatannya.

" _Wae_? Itu salahmu sendiri Jaejoongie, kau kurang memperhatikan pesan yang aku kirimkan untukmu." protes Kibum yang hendak disalahkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuang nafasnya kesal. Ya! semua salahnya yang kurang memperhatikan pesan singkat yang di kirim Kibum untuknya.

"Ah sudah! Lalu bagaimana Jae?" tanya Heechul yang selalu menjadi penengah dari pertengkaran Jaejoong dan Kibum.

"Bagaimana apanya _eonni?_

"Kau dan Yunho, lalu kau dan Yoochun?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada pria itu, aku tak akan membantunya lagi. Kenyataannya, hubungan kami tak sedekat itu 'kan. Lagipula, aku masih akan tetap menjaga kesetiaanku pada Yoochun _oppa._ " Jaejoong menjawab lugas penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menjawab seperti itu pada Yunho."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti maksud dari jawaban Heechul.

"Kenapa _eonni_ berkata seperti itu?"

" _Ani._ "

"Ada yang _eonni_ sembunyikan? Tunggu! Apa rumor yang pernah beredar di kantor itu benar? Apa _eonni..._?" jaejoong menatap Heechul curiga.

"Rumor tentang Heechul _eonni_ yang pernah memiliki kedekatan dengan Yunho? Benarkah _eonni_?" sergah Kibum.

Baik Kibum maupun Jaejoong bersamaan menutup mulut mereka, tak percaya. Heechul memang tak bereaksi berlebihan, tak juga mengatakan sepatah kata mengiyakan, tapi secara tak kasat mata, dari cara Heechul yang langsung membuang muka ketika pertanyaan itu muncul dari keduanya, mereka sepakat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa rumor itu ada kebenarannya.

"Ya. Aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan dia. Sebatas bersenang-senang ketika kami sudah sama-sama penat dengan urusan pekerjaan yang kadang-kadang terasa mencekik leher."

Kibum menelan ludahnya susah payah, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Benarkah?

Tak jauh beda, Jaejoong pun bereaksi sama. Tak percaya Heechul pernah memiliki hubungan dengan pria yang siang tadi sempat menyulitkannya itu.

"Tapi tak lama, hanya beberapa bulan saja."

"Beberapa bulan di atas hubungan _eonni_ dan Han _oppa_?" tanya Jaejoong spontan.

"Aku manusia biasa Jae, yang bisa dengan mudah tergoda bila terlalu sering di rayu. Pada saat itu, hubunganku dengan Hankyung sedang tak begitu baik, jadi..."

"Kenapa Yunho?" desak Jaejoong penasaran akan alasan Heechul melakukan perselingkuhan itu.

"Ya karena tak ada yang lain. Hanya Yunho yang berani menawarkan hubungan tanpa status apa-apa. Kami dekat, sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan..."

" _Eo-eonni_ pernah berbagi ranjang dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Kibum hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Heechul. Gadis berambut sebahu itu memilih berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati bibir pantai.

Jaejoong dan Kibum saling bertukar pandangan. Kemudian berlari menyusul Heechul.

"Aku rasa kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil sebuah kesimpulan."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BERHARAP KALIAN AKAN MENYUKAI CERITA INI.**_

 _ **TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA PERHATIANNYA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ LORD JOONGIE ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALL MY HEART**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **02**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Omo_!" Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah, saat dia akan keluar dari ruang foto kopi, Yunho tiba-tiba mengrangsek masuk ke dalam ruangan seluas 2x2 meter tersebut.

"Aku perlu bicara sebentar." Ujar Yunho, pria itu berdiri tegak di hadapan Jaejoong, menghalangi Jaejoong untuk keluar dari sana.

" _Mwo?_ " tanya Jaejoong dengan mata melotot, bermaksud menantang Yunho sepertinya, atau membuat Yunho takut mungkin saja.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk nanti malam." Ujar Yunho tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuang nafasnya kesal, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mata bulatnya menatap Yunho semakin tajam.

"Tuan Jung, bukankah aku sudah bilang, kita bukan teman dekat. Jadi aku tak akan membantumu dan lagi aku sudah menyarankan padamu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ibumu bukan. Jadi jawabanku, aku tak mau. Minggir!"

Yunho merentangkan tangan kananya, hingga menyentuh tembok. Menghalangi Jaejoong yang ingin keluar dari tempat itu.

"Minggir atau aku teriak!" mata bulat Jaejoong semakin nyalang menatap Yunho.

"Lakukan!" tantang Yunho.

Bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau dia tak berani menerima tantangan Yunho.

"To...!"

Suara Jaejoong hampir keluar dengan nada tinggi, namun Yunho lebih cepat membekap mulut mungil Jaejoong.

Sepertinya, dia mulai berpikir, harus hati-hati melempar tantangan untuk gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Ehm... Ehm... Ehm..." Jaejoong memprotes Yunho dalam bekapan pria itu.

"Janji tidak teriak, aku lepas." Ujar Yunho tak konsisten.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho marah. Dia masih tetap berusaha meloloskan diri dari bekapan Yunho.

"Janji dulu."

"Epash!" sahut Jaejoong, kedua tangannya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh tangan Yunho yang membekapnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pria itu cukup kuat membekap mulutnya.

Pada akhirnya, dia memilih mengalah. Kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas tanda menyerah, matanya memberi isyarat Yunho untuk melepaskan bekapannya.

Nafasnya terhembus lega, begitu bekapan Yunho pada mulutnya lepas.

"Minggir!" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho, dan kali ini berhasil. Sedikit, hanya sedikit badan Yunho bergeser, kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Jaejoong. Gadis itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang foto kopi.

Jaejoong membanting kertas yang baru saja di foto kopinya, kemudian duduk dengan kasar di tempat duduknya.

Sampai Kibum, yang duduk tak jauh darinya berjengkit dan langsung memutar kursinya.

" _Wae?"_ tanya Kibum, dahinya berkerut mendapati raut wajah Jaejoong yang di tekuk.

"Orang itu, baru saja menghampiriku di ruang foto kopi."

Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak, memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Jaejoong. Orang itu?

"Aaaa..." senyumnya mengembang saat menemukan jawaban yang di maksud. Pasti Yunho.

"Kok bisa? Terus dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang, dia butuh bantuanku nanti malam."

"Untuk?"

"Aku tak tahu Bummie dan tak ingin tahu sama sekali."

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong menatap Kibum jengah. Terkadang, betapa menjengkelkannya sahabatnya ini, ketika sudah cukup banyak pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya dan dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Apa yang diharapkan Kibum dari kata 'lalu' yang baru saja terlontar itu? Apa Kibum berpikir bahwa dia akan menuruti Yunho?

Tidak!

Jawaban itu dijeritkannya dalam hati. Bagi Jaejoong, cukup sekali dia dibuat dalam kesulitan oleh Yunho. Tak ada lain kali.

"Tidak ada lalu-laluan Kim Kibum. Sudah!"

.

.

.

 _ **Tok... Tok...**_

"Masuk!" teriak dari dalam.

Yunho memutar handle pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Seorang pria dengan kacamatanya terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen diatas meja kerjanya.

Di meja itu, terukir sebuah nama diatas pajangan berbahan kaca. **Manager HRD 'Choi Siwon'.**

"Apa aku menganggu?"

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap pemilik suara yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Apa yang kau cari disini Tuan Jung?" Siwon bertanya sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Yunho mendekati Siwon, duduk di hadapan pria ber _dimple_ itu.

"Mau tanya sesuatu. Boleh?"

Siwon memicingkan matanya, menatap Yunho curiga.

Dia hafal betul tabiat temannya itu. Yunho akan mencarinya bila pria itu sedang membutuhkan informasi tentang salah satu dari karyawati di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja ini.

"Kali ini siapa?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Tanpa dia mengatakan maksud kedatangannya ke ruangan ini, Siwon sudah tahu dengan sendirinya.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Jawaban Yunho membuat Siwon seketika membulatkan matanya. Bahkan pria itu sampai melepas kacamatanya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Kenapa kau memburu Jaejoong?"

"Nanti aku sempatkan cerita kenapa, tapi sekarang aku butuh informasi tempat tinggalnya dan nomor ponselnya."

"Kau tahu ini menyalahi aturan Yunho-ya."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk. Dia paham dan mengerti akan peraturan perusahaan ini, bahwa setiap informasi pribadi dari karyawan/karyawati perusahaannya, tak boleh diakses sembarang orang.

Hanya saja, peraturan itu tak diacuhkan Yunho. Baginya, selama dia bisa mendapatkan kemudahan itu, kenapa tidak? Toh selama ini, perempuan-perempuan yang di kencaninya, yang satu perusahaan dengannya, senang-senang saja mendapatkan panggilan telpon darinya. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan, Yunho mendapatkan nomor mereka dari mana.

"Tahu. Dan kau tahu aku tak akan pergi dari sini sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ku mau."

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia sudah terlalu sering melanggar peraturan yang satu itu, demi temannya yang satu ini. Haruskah sekarang lagi?

"Dengarkan aku! Hubunganku dengan Jaejoong selama ini sangat baik, walau tidak dekat. Dan dia, bukan gadis yang sama seperti yang sering kamu buru. Dia berani mengatakan tidak kalau memang hal itu dirasakannya tak benar."

"Kau tak mau membantuku?"

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya untukmu Yunho-ya."

Mereka kemudian saling diam. Siwon menjawab telak, yang Yunho saja tak bisa membantahnya lagi.

"Ceritakan kenapa dan ada apa antara kau dan dia. Maka aku akan mempertimbangkan apakah aku harus membantumu kali ini atau tidak."

Yunho menatap Siwon. Lalu mengambil posisi nyaman, sepertinya hendak bercerita.

"Tempo hari, aku mengenalkan dia pada ibuku sebagai kekasihku. Ibuku terlihat sangat menyukainya. Hari ini, tepatnya nanti malam, ibu ingin aku membawa Jaejoong ke peringatan kematian ayahku. Tadi, aku sudah meminta tolong padanya, seperti yang kamu tahu dan kamu katakan, dia memang berbeda dan cukup berani. Jelas, sangat jelas dia menolak. Aku ingin mendatangi rumahnya malam ini. Menjemputnya langsung."

Jangan tanya bagaimana raut wajah Siwon saat ini. Terkejut iya, dia tak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa?

Melihat raut bingung sahabatnya, Yunho kembali bercerita dengan lebih detail.

"Siang itu aku sedang berkumpul bersama ibu, kakak dan adikku. Seperti biasa kalau sedang berkumpul, ada saja hal-hal yang dibahas, salah satunya, ibu menanyakan calon istriku. Aku sudah sering menghindari pertanyaan itu, sialnya siang itu aku tak dapat menghindar lagi. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir yang membuatnya hal ini terjadi, saat aku terpojok dengan pertanyaan seputar calon istri, Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu kafe. Tak berpikir panjang, aku langsung membawa Jaejoong ke hadapan ibu."

Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan. Kali ini, Yunho sepertinya bercerita dengan jujur padanya.

Pelan dia menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan tak kalah pelan.

Tak berapa lama, Siwon mulai mengutak-atik komputernya, mencari folder tempatnya menyimpan data pribadi karyawan. Lalu dia mengambil kertas kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku memberi alamat Jaejoong padamu memang dengan maksud membantumu, tapi bukan untuk melakukan tindak kejahatan. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya, kamu orang pertama yang aku datangi. Satu hal lagi, Jaejoong sudah memiliki kekasih Yun, dia akan segera menikah. Jadi selesaikan urusanmu dan dia dengan cepat. Dan jangan membuatnya seperti seorang penghianat untuk kekasihnya. Kau mengerti!"

Kertas yang diberikan Siwon padanya, diterimanya. Namun nasehat panjang yang diberikan Siwon padanya membuatnya susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Terima kasih Bapa." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, dia sempatkan berucap terima kasih pada sahabatnya satu itu.

Menyebut Siwon dengan Bapa/Pastor, bukanlah hal yang aneh pada pertemanan mereka. Sudah biasa dan menjadi kebiasaan diantara dia dan beberapa temannya yang lain, memanggil Siwon seperti itu.

Karena apa? Karena Siwon selalu bertindak layaknya Pastor di dalam pertemanan mereka. Siwon sangat rajin memberi nasehat yang baik-baik. Juga sangat sering mengajak Yunho pergi ke gereja setiap minggu, tapi pria itu selalu menolak dengan alasan berdoa bisa dimana saja dan Tuhan pasti mendengar doanya.

"Aku pegang janjimu." Siwon menunjuk Yunho, yang dibalas Yunho dengan kedipan.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga. Sekali lagi melihat kertas kecil yang di pegangnya. Memastikan bahwa tempat yang didatanginya sudah benar.

"Huft!" Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, menata hatinya lalu setelah siap, dia mulai menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke rumah Jaejoong.

Beberapa detik Yunho terpaku di depan rumah bercat hijau muda itu. Menatap ke sekitar rumah itu, pada halaman depan, ada sebuah kursi kayu lebar, ada beberapa kawat besi yang dipasang melintang, tempat untuk menjemur pakaian sepertinya. Di halaman yang tak begitu luas itu, juga ada beberapa bunga yang ditanam di dalam pot. Terlihat cukup terawat.

Yunho menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Kemudian, dia memencet tombol di bagian kanan pintu.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jaejoong dengan celana pendek dan kaos besar serta handuk yang dilipat rapi diatas kepalanya.

Yunho dibuat terpana dengan penampilan Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik dengan hanya memakai pakaian seperti ini, belum lagi leher jenjangnya yang terekspos sempurna, yang terlihat sangat _kissable_.

Yunho tak bisa membayangkan, betapa nikmatnya menyusuri leher itu dengan bibirnya.

Ok!

Otaknya mulai ngawur. Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu!" serunya gugup.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melihat dirinya sendiri dari atas ke bawah. Tak ada yang salah, dia merasa pakaiannya biasa-biasa saja. Dan lagi, dia sudah biasa memakai pakaian seperti ini di rumahnya. Jadi...

" _Wae_? Ini pakaianku sendiri, juga rumahku sendiri, aku bebas mau memakai apa saja disini, kenapa kamu yang ribut? Dan lagi aku tak mengundangmu kesini, mau apa kau?!" Jaejoong menyadarkan bahunya di pintu, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya nyalang menatap Yunho.

Yunho tersadar. Iya! Ini rumah Jaejoong, yang dipakainya juga pakaiannya sendiri, tak ada yang salah. Yang salah hanya satu, Jaejoong terlalu menggoda dengan yang dipakainya sekarang dan Yunho merasa sangat tergoda.

"Ehm... Itu, soal yang tadi siang aku katakan."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan membantumu."

"Sekali ini saja." Yunho memohon.

"Tidak!" jawab Jaejoong tegas, dia lalu akan menutup pintunya, namun Yunho berhasil menjegalnya.

"Minggir!" Jaejoong berusaha menarik pintunya agar tertutup, juga mendorong Yunho agar segera menyingkirkan kakinya dari pintu.

"Sekali ini saja. Setelah ini aku tak akan meminta bantuan lagi." Yunho mengacungkan jari tengahnya, memohon pada Jaejoong agar bersedia membantunya.

" _Shireo!"_ Jaejoong masih dengan usahanya menutup pintu rumahnya. Dan Yunho tetap bergeming di tempatnya menjegal pintu rumah Jaejoong.

"Kita akan tetap diposisi seperti ini kalau kau tak membantuku malam ini."

Jaejoong terdiam, menghentikan usahanya mengusir Yunho dari rumahnya.

"Kalau kau lepaskan pegangan ini, aku masuk."

Jaejoong masih diam dan menatap Yunho, dengan mata bulatnya. Sekali lagi, Yunho dibuat terpana akan Jaejoong.

Kenapa gadis dihadapannya ini semakin terlihat cantik, bahkan dengan memakai pakaian ala kadarnya seperti saat ini? Semakin terlihat menggemaskan juga.

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di otak Yunho.

Lama mereka saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu, tapi hanya sekali ini saja. Lain kali jangan lagi mengharapkan apa-apa dariku. Tunggu disini! Jangan ikut masuk!"

Jaejoong memperingatkan. Dia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho.

Namun, baru sejengkal dia berbalik, Yunho mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Ada yang berbeda yang Yunho rasakan, saat tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Ada getar halus dirasakannya. Yunho tak tahu kenapa?

" _Wae_?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena kita akan menghadiri upacara peringatan kematian, kau bisa memakai baju dengan warna gelap?"

Jaejoong hendak memprotes Yunho. Tapi hal itu urung dilakukannya. Ya sudahlah!

" _Nde_ Tuan Jung. Sekarang kau bisa melepaskan tanganku?" Yunho melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada Jaejoong, membiarkan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Yunho duduk di kursi depan rumah Jaejoong. Beberapa saat lalu, adiknya menelpon, memintanya untuk segera datang ke rumah, agar upacara bisa segera dimulai. Tak lupa, adiknya juga menyampaikan pesan sang ibu untuk membawa Jaejoong ikut serta. Dan Yunho menjawab, mungkin setengah jam lagi mereka baru akan tiba di tempat acara.

Dari tempat duduknya, Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit.

" _Yeoppo_!" lirihnya.

"Ayo!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaejoong datang menghampiri Yunho. Dengan _dress_ hitam lengan panjang dengan panjang roknya sebatas lutut, rambut dikuncir separuh dengan hiasan pita warna putih, lalu tas kecil berwarna hitam tersampir di pundaknya dan sepatu ber-hak tiga centi membungkus kakinya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah.

Ya Tuhan! Bahkan dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini, kenapa gadis ini terlihat sangat menggoda? Batin Yunho bertanya-tanya.

"Apa ada yang aneh? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Jaejoong melihat penampilannya. Semua baik dan sopan, kenapa Yunho melihatnya seperti itu?

" _A-ani._ Ayo!" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong tampak menjawab telpon.

Tak dipedulikannya Yunho yang sesekali meliriknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Terganggukah? Atau justru merasa cemburu?

" _Ani!_ Aku sedang ke arah selatan dari Seoul."

"..."

"Aku tak tahu _oppa._ Aku hanya ikut teman."

"..."

"Sudah! Tadi pulang kerja mampir ke restoran depan rumah, makan disana bersama Kibummie."

"..."

Jaejoong terkikik senang.

"Belum. Masih sama seperti sebelum _oppa_ ke Amerika. Hah! Aku capek mengolok-olok mereka terus. Tak ada yang maju sama sekali, keduanya memilih tetap di tempatnya masing-masing."

"..."

" _Nde. Nado bogoshippo, nado saranghae oppa_."

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya, tersenyum senang menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Yoochun, kekasihnya, tengah tersenyum.

Dia rindu pria itu, rindu menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berjalan menyusuri pinggiran sungai Han. Saling berpegangan tangan, berpelukan bahkan tak jarang saling berkecupan.

Yunho kembali melirik Jaejoong yang masih mengembangkan senyumnya sambil memeluk telepon pintarnya. Entah kenapa, hal itu justru membuat Yunho jengah dan tanpa sadar menekan pedal gasnya. Hingga mobil yang di kemudikannya melaju lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa laju mobil yang ditumpanginya ini terasa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya? Tapi, biarpun demikian, Jaejoong memilih diam saja. Mungkin, kedatangan Yunho sudah sangat di tunggu oleh anggota keluarganya yang lain, makanya pria itu mengemudikan mobilnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tempo dulu, rumah _Hanok._

Hal ini membuat Jaejoong heran. Apa mereka tak salah?

Yunho keluar mobil lebih dulu, baru disusul Jaejoong kemudian.

Lalu mereka masuk ke halaman rumah itu begitu Yunho membuka pintu pagarnya.

Ada jalan setapak disana, yang terbuat dari batu-batu koral, yang ditata rapi dengan cara diberi semen. Berjalan beberapa langkah, ada sebuah persimpangan. Bila mengambil langkah lurus, mereka akan sampai ke bangunan induk, bila belok ke kanan atau ke kiri, entah akan kemana jalan itu akan membawa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho, yang berbelok ke kiri. Lurus, lalu belok ke kanan. Yang ternyata, adalah sebuah halaman luas ditengah empat bangunan bergaya kuno itu.

" _Oppa! Yeogi palli!"_

Jaejoong menoleh pada pemilik suara, seorang gadis berdiri di bangungan paling belakang dari empat bangunan besar. Dia terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho tak menangapi, hanya langkahnya yang di percepat, di susul Jaejoong di belakangnya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Jaejoong terpekik.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Jaejoong sudah terduduk di tanah.

" _Gwenchana?_ " Yunho bertanya dengan nada khawatir, ada apa dan kenapa? Jalan yang mereka lalui tak berlubang, tapi kenapa Jaejoong bisa jatuh?

"Hmm." Jaejoong menggumam pelan. Dia berusaha berdiri, dengan bantuan Yunho tentu saja, namun ketika akan melangkah, kakinya terasa luar biasa nyeri dan sulit di gerakkan.

" _Eonni gwenchana?_ " Krystal menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah tak kalah khawatir.

Ibu dari Yunho dan kakak perempuan Yunho, sudah berdiri di teras bangunan tempat upacara akan dilaksanakan. Raut wajah mereka tak jauh beda dengan Krystal.

" _Gwenchana._ Hanya..." Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit.

"Terkilir ini sepertinya _oppa._ Gendong saja _eonni."_

Keduanya, Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menatap Krystal. Kalau Yunho mungkin saja tak keberatan, tapi Jaejoong? Gadis itu terlihat sekali keberatannya.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa _eonni_ sepertinya keberatan? Apa selama enam bulan kalian berkencan, _eonni_ belum pernah di gendong Yunho _oppa_?"

Jaejoong gugup mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu.

Kalau dengan Yoochun, Jaejoong sudah sering di gendong,. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang berjalan sudah lebih dari tiga tahun. Tapi dengan Yunho? Memangnya siapa Yunho bagi dia?

 **Sret**

"Aaaaaa!"

Jaejoong menjerit seketika, saat tubuhnya sudah berpindah dalam bopongan Yunho. Dia hendak memprotes namun Yunho lebih dulu mengisyaratkan padanya untuk diam.

Krystal tersenyum senang melihat dua orang di depannya ini.

" _Appa! Apa kau lihat? Akhirnya ada perempuan yang bisa menggenggam hati Yunho oppa. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang appa."_

.

.

.

" _Yeobo_! Apa kau melihat kami saat ini?" suara ibu Yunho tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, usai pembacaan doa oleh seorang pendeta. Mata tuanya nanar menatap sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan _**'Jung Ji Hoon',**_ yang ditulis indah dengan huruf hanja.

"Ini, ini calon menantu kita. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong-ah, sapalah _abeoji._ "

Jaejoong yang duduk di samping Yunho, langsung menatap pria itu, dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Menyapa? Dengan cara bagaimana?

Kalau dia boleh jujur, ini pertama kali dia menghadiri acara semacam ini. Di keluarganya, tak pernah ada tradisi seperti ini. Biasanya kalau ada salah satu keluarganya yang meninggal, kalau tidak dimakamkan ya berarti di kremasi. Dan bukan dengan cara semacam ini mereka memperingati kematian keluarga mereka.

"A-aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa _ahjumma._ " Jawab Jaejoong takut.

" _Eonni_ bicara seperti biasanya saja, anggap _appa_ saat ini ada dihadapan _eonni."_

Jaejoong menatap Krystal, yang dibalas gadis itu dengan senyum meyakinkan.

" _A-ahjussi! Annyeonghasimika! Naeun_ Kim Jaejoong _imnida."_ Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya lebih rendah, beberapa detik, lalu kembali ke posisi semula. Duduk bersimpuh di samping Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, yang langsung dihadiahi Jaejoong cubitan kecil pada pinggangnya. Mata bulatnya melotot tajam pada Yunho. Jaejoong tak peduli Yunho yang meringis kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Jaejoong memberi peringatan.

" _Aigo!_ Kalian membuat aku iri saja." Sela Ara yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Kakak perempuan Yunho itu terseyum bahagia.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera mencari calon pendamping _appa._ Lihatlah! Mereka membuatku iri." Krystal tak mau ketinggalan mengolok-olok Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin salah tingkah. Yunho hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyuman. Hatinya, tanpa disadarinya mungkin, ikut pula tersenyum bahagia. Hal yang seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi padanya.

Hubungannya dengan wanita-wanita yang sering di kencaninya, tak pernah melibatkan hatinya. Dia mengencani wanita-wanita itu, hanya sebagai selingan diantara padatnya jadwal pekerjaannya. Sebagai hiburan semata. Dan hubungan yang terjalin pun tak pernah lebih dari dua bulan. Yunho cukup pemilih untuk wanita yang akan dikencaninya.

Dia tak begitu suka berkencan dengan wanita yang terlalu pendiam. Yunho lebih suka wanita yang cenderung liar, yang menggoda dengan pakaian minim dan bibir di poles lipstik semerah darah. Makanya, wanita seperti Jaejoong dan Kibum, tak pernah masuk dalam daftar buruannya. Meski harus diakuinya, kedua wanita itu akan jauh lebih cantik bila lebih berdandan daripada beberapa pegawai wanita ditempatnya bekerja yang sering dia kencani.

Tapi kali ini, dengan Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan hal yang berbeda. Meski baru beberapa waktu ini terjadi kedekatan tak sengaja diantara mereka. Jujur, tempo hari dia hampir mengatakan semuanya pada ibunya, usai dia di tolak Jaejoong secara tersirat.

Namun, melihat bagaimana ibunya memuji Jaejoong meski mereka tak terlibat banyak pembicaraan, Yunho urung melakukannya. Ibunya terlihat sangat menyukai Jaejoong, beliau juga sering menanyakan Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya, harapan besar akan hubungan mereka juga terus di pupuk ibunya.

"Sudah! Jangan terus diolok-olok, tak baik. Nanti kalau dia tak mau lagi mengunjungi _eomma_ bagaimana? Kalian yang akan _eomma_ salahkan kalau sampai Jaejoong tak mau bertemu dengan _eomma._ "

"Calon menantu, wajar selalu di bela. Seperti Seo Joon _oppa_ dulu." Sahut Krystal sambil melempar senyuman untuk seseorang yang duduk di samping Ara, kakak perempuannya. Yang tak lain adalah suami kakaknya itu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana raut wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Memerah karena malu dan merasa sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Jaejoong tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Ibu Yunho memintanya menginap di rumah mereka itu.

Jaejoong mendapat bagian tidur sekamar dengan ibu Yunho.

Dia sudah siap tidur dengan piyama yang di pinjamkan Krystal untuknya, ketika ibu Yunho masuk ke kamar itu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jae! Kemarilah!" Jaejoong menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan ibu Yunho.

"Mana kakimu yang terkilir tadi?" tanya ibu Yunho, beliau tadi masuk ke kamar itu dengan membawa botol dan kotak kecil.

" _Waeyo ahjumma_?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Julurkan sini, biar _ahjumma_ pijat." Jaejoong terlihat terkejut.

" _A-ani ahjumma. Gwenchanayo._ Besok pagi pasti akan baik-baik saja, tadi sudah dioles obat gosok." Tolak Jaejoong lembut.

"Tidak cukup dengan obat gosok Jae, harus dengan sedikit pijitan. Sini!" enggan Jaejoong menjulurkan kaki kirinya, tapi Ibu Yunho memaksanya dengan berusaha menariknya sendiri.

Dan pada akhirnya, telapak kaki Jaejoong kini sudah berada di pangkuan ibu tiga anak itu.

Perlahan, ibu dari Yunho itu mulai memijat pergelangan kaki Jaejoong, mengurutnya sedikit demi sedikit, agar sendi-sendinya melemas.

Jaejoong sudah meringis kesakitan, namun dia tak berani mengeluarkan suara, takut kalau suara kesakitannya mungkin akan membuat ibu Yunho tak nyaman.

"Dulu waktu Yunho kecil, dia juga sering cidera seperti ini, entah itu karena bermain sepakbola atau jatuh dari pohon, _ahjumma_ sering memijatnya seperti ini dan langsung sembuh." Ibu Yunho tertawa bahagia, matanya menerawang mengingat masa lalu.

Jaejoong, senyumnya terkembang tipis. Ada rasa bersalah yang merayapi hatinya.

"Asal kamu tahu Jae, Yunho sangat tak suka pergi ke dokter. Takut katanya. Makanya, saat Krystal memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter, dia sempat menolak."

Jaejoong kembali melihat tawa bahagia ibu Yunho. Dapat dia bayangkan, ibunya mungkin juga seperti ini bila tengah menceritakan masa kecilnya dulu pada seseorang yang mungkin nanti Jaejoong kenalkan sebagai calon suaminya.

"Coba kamu gerakan _chagi._ "

Jaejoong menggerakkan telapak kaki kirinya, ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu memutarnya pelan. Rasa nyeri yang tadi sempat dirasakannya, sedikit hilang sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik _ahjumma. Gomapshimnida._ " Sahut Jaejoong tulus.

Ibu Yunho tersenyum, lalu membelai wajah Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

" _Gomapta,_ sudah menyayangi dan mencintai Yunho dengan tulus Jae. _Ahjumma_ berharap kalian akan segera menikah."

 _ **Deg...**_

Hati Jaejoong berdetak cepat seketika. Apa tadi? Salah! Semua ini salah!

Tanpa Jaejoong sangka, sejurus kemudian wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang bisa dikatakan sudah tak muda lagi itu, tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan sebuah kalung ke leher Jaejoong.

" _A-ahjumma_ , apa ini?" Jaejoong kebingungan, dia hanya bisa meraba kalung yang kini sudah melingkari lehernya.

"Kalung ini, di pesan khusus oleh _appa_ Yunho. Sebelum meninggal, dia berpesan agar memberikan kalung ini untuk calon menantunya. _Eomma_ rasa, kamu layak mendapatkannya Jae. Jaga baik-baik ya, _eomma_ titip Yunho juga." Ibu Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. Lalu melepaskannya.

Jaejoong meraba lehernya, lalu sedikit menarik liontin dari kalung itu. Dia tertunduk menatap inisial **MJ** dengan hiasan berlian di pinggirnya. Indah!

"MJ, hmm... _ahjumma_ rasa, maksud dari inisial ini adalah sebagai penanda bahwa yang memakainya adalah Mrs. Jung. Seperti halnya milik _ahjumma_ ini."

Ibu dari Yunho itu menunjukkan kalung yang dipakainya, yang liontinnya juga mengambil huruf abjad **M** dan **J**. Hanya saja, desainnya berbeda dengan yang saat ini di pegang Jaejoong.

"Krystal dan Ara juga punya, tapi tentu saja dengan artian yang berbeda. Mereka berdua adalah Miss Jung, sedangkan kita Mrs. Jung." Ibu Yunho tersenyum lebar, terlihat bahagia dengan penjelasannya.

Jaejoong sedikit meremas bandul kalung itu. Mrs. Jung? Tak terpikir olehnya sedikit pun untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung. Kehadirannya di tempat ini, murni karena permintaan Yunho, dan pria itu berjanji bahwa ini terakhir kali dia meminta tolong pada Jaejoong.

Tapi kini, dihadapannya, duduk dengan wajah cerianya, seorang ibu yang memiliki harapan besar terhadapnya. Bahkan perempuan paruhbaya ini, menitipkan benda paling berharga di keluarganya untuk dia.

Apakah Jaejoong pantas menerima semua ini?

Tidakkah hal ini justru akan menyakiti wanita dihadapannya ini?

Kalau sampai wanita ini tahu apa yang dilakukan putranya, rasa kecewa yang akan dirasakannya mungkin juga Jaejoong akan terkena imbasnya. Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tidak! Semua ini harus segera di selesaikan, kesalahpahaman ini tak boleh berlanjut.

Ya! Dia harus segera menemui Yunho dan membicarakan semua ini.

Wanita dihadapannya ini orang baik, beliau tak pantas di bohongi.

" _A-ahjumma. Mianhae._ Sa-saya permisi ke toilet sebentar." Ijin Jaejoong, dia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu. Ada yang mendesak dan harus segera di sampaikannya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat kebingunan begitu dia keluar dari kamar itu. Kamar Yunho ada di sebelah mana?

Cukup lama Jaejoong mondar-mandir di halaman luas itu, bibir bawahnya di gigit kecil, ada kecemasan terpancar jelas di kedua mata bulatnya.

" _Eonni waeyo_?"

Jaejoong berjengit kaget, suara Krystal mengagetkannya. Dia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Krystal, hatinya masih menimbang, apa tak apa-apa kalau dia bertanya pada Krystal tentang dimana letak kamar Yunho? Bagaimana tanggapan Krystal nantinya?

"Ehm.. i-itu.." Jaejoong terlihat bingung, dia terlihat menggaruk anak rambut bagian belakang kepalanya.

" _Wae? Eonni_ sepertinya sedang bingung, apa yang _eonni_ cari?"

"Yunho..." Jaejoong enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aaaa... itu kamar Yunho _oppa._ Aku juga baru dari sana, _eonni_ sudah rindu ya dengan Yunho _oppa?_ "

Jaejoong terlihat malu, bukan rindu, tapi ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Yunho, makanya dia mencari keberadaan pria itu.

Tapi lain dengan tanggapan Krystal, adik Yunho itu menganggap tebakannya benar, setelah melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang tersipu malu. _So cute!_ Menurut Krystal.

" _Kka_! Temui Yunho _oppa, eonni._ Sebelum rindunya berubah." Krystal tersenyum menggoda, di dorongnya tubuh Jaejoong yang tal lebih besar darinya itu.

Jaejoong menoleh, Krystal mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Jaejoong segera masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

Jaejoong melangkah maju, menaiki tangga pendek, hingga dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho.

Sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho, Jaejoong menyempatkan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Krystal yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Krystal mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya itu ke udara. Bibirnya bergerak melafalkan sebuah kata penyemangat, _hwaiting_!

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Ya! Dia akan bersemangat untuk menyelasaikan semua masalah ini, secepatnya.

Jaejoong memberi isyarat pada Krystal untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dan adik bungsu Yunho itu menurut, dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

 _ **Tok... tok...**_

 _ **Srek...**_

Suara pintu bergeser, Yunho berdiri d ambang pintu dengan memakai celana training dan sweater longgar.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Jaejoong _to the point._

Yunho terhenyak di tempatnya, cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Jaejoong dihadapannya.

Melihat Yunho tak kunjung menjawab, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho. Berdiri ditengah kamar di sisi ranjang dan memainkan ujung baju piyamanya.

Yunho berbalik setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Raut wajahnya dibuat sesantai mungkin. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, debaran jantungnya sudah menggila. Didatangi Jaejoong, di kamarnya. Dia tak mengundang lho, gadis dihadapannya itu yang datang sendiri padanya. Belum lagi pose Jaejoong yang...

"Duduklah! Aku ingin bicara!"

Yunho tak menyahut, tapi menuruti keinginan Jaejoong dengan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Jaejoong kemudian juga duduk, di kursi. Lalu digesernya kursi itu hingga lebih dekat dengan Yunho.

" _Wae?"_ Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali menggigit bibir bawah, raut wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Tuhan!

Yunho menjerit dalam hati.

' _Ok! Tenangkan dirimu Yunho. Dia datang ke kamarmu bukan untuk menggodamu. Berpikir jernih Yunho, think positive._ ' Rapal Yunho dalam hati.

"Katakan pada ibumu, semuanya. Sekarang!"

Yunho membulatkan sepasang mata musangnya. Kenapa ini?

"Kenapa ini? Jelaskan dulu ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini?"

"Yunho-ssi. Ibumu, adikmu dan bahkan kakakmu, aku rasa mereka orang-oramg yang baik, tak pantas rasanya menerima semua kebohongan ini. Jadi tolong, jujurlah pada mereka tentang bagaimana kita sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin kesalahpahaman ini, membuat semua pihak merasa tak nyaman pada akhirnya."

Yunho menelan perlahan ludahnya, jujur pada keluarganya? Iya! Dia akan melakukannya. Tapi kalau sekarang, dia masih perlu memikirkannya dengan matang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yang terjadi, bebanku terasa semakin berat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di kedua mata ibumu, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho menatap lekat kedua mata Jaejoong, mata itu terlihat redup, tak seperti tadi saat dia menjemputnya.

"Aku janji akan mengatakan semuanya. Tapi tidak sekarang Jae."

"Kapan?" tuntut Jaejoong.

Yunho terlihat bingung, kapan? Dia masih belum memikirkan kapan dia akan mengatakan semuanya pada ibunya. Dan ditodong pertanyaan semacam itu, membuatnya kelimpungan. Kalau dia bilang belum memiliki rencana, Jaejoong pasti marah. Tapi kalau dia menjawab secepatnya akan mengatakan semua ini, dia sendiri tak yakin akan mampu melakukannya. _Eotteoke?_

"Kau tak pernah memikirkan kapan memberitahu ibumu tentang kebohongan ini?" nada suara Jaejoong naik satu oktaf.

"Bukan tak pernah Jae, iya aku akan mengatakan semua ini. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku..."

"Apa kau tak merasakan beban berat ada di pundakmu saat ini?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, lagi. Dan emosi gadis itu, sepertinya sudah mulai terpancing.

"Pelankan suaramu. Setiap orang akan mendengarmu kalau nada suaramu terus-terusan meninggi."

"Aku tak peduli. Kalau mereka tahu sekarang bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Kau tega merusak kebahagiaan _eomma_ saat ini?"

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya, kalimat Yunho membuatnya merasa sepertinya dia yang bersalah dalam masalah ini.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggungjawab atas kebahagiaan ibumu?!" nada suara Jaejoong semakin tinggi.

"Bukan begitu Jae. Dengarkan aku dulu!" Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, namun gadis berambut coklat itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" pekiknya keras.

Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ok! Tapi tenangkan dirimu dulu Jae. Jangan membuat keributan."

"Kau yang memulai!" sergah Jaejoong kasar.

Yunho memejamkan matanya perlahan. Otaknya berpikir keras, Jaejoong sangat terlihat keras kepala malam ini. Dan sepertinya, meladeni Jaejoong malam ini, perlu usaha ekstra sabar.

"Duduklah! Aku jelaskan."

"Aku tak mau. Katakan saja dengan begini, apa maksudmu dengan merusak kebahagian ibumu?"

"Aku memang salah mengakuimu sebagai calon istri Jae. Kesalahan yang aku buat itu, justru membuat _eomma_ merasakan kebahagiaan. Beliau sering bertanya tentangmu, bagaimana kamu kalau sedang di kantor, apa kau sudah makan dan hal-hal lainnya. Jujur, tempo hari aku sempat akan mengatakan semua ini pada _eomma._ Tapi melihat senyum dan raut wajah bahagianya ketika menyebut namamu, aku tak tega melakukannya Jae."

"Dan semua ini menjadi salahku ketika aku menuntutmu untuk mengatakan kebenarannya?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, beri aku waktu untuk mengatakan semuanya nanti."

"Nanti? Yunho-ssi, dengan kata nanti, kau tahu berapa banyak lagi kebohongan yang harus kau buat?"

Yunho tertunduk dan memegang pelan pelipisnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka yang sebenarnya." Ujar Jaejoong kemudian, karena tak ada tanggapan pasti dari Yunho.

Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan Yunho, namun langkahnya berhasil di cegah Yunho.

Secepat kilat Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Yunho, menariknya cukup kuat hingga tubuh Jaejoong berputar dan jatuh dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Kalau kau berani mengatakan hal itu sekarang, aku bersumpah tak akan membuat hidupmu tenang." Suara Yunho terdengar tajam dan dalam. Matanya menatap Jaejoong tajam dari jarak paling dekat.

Bukannya takut, mata bulat Jaejoong justru balik menatap Yunho, tak kalah tajam dengan tatapan Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga dan jangan pernah mengancamku! Aku mungkin terlihat lemah, tapi kalau aku berdiri di pihak yang benar, aku akan menuntut hakku. Lepas!"

 _Shit!_ Yuho mengumpat dalam hati. Dia kalah telak dengan Jaejoong. Dia membebaskan tubuh Jaejoong dari penguasaannya.

Mereka masih beradu tatap, mata Yunho melembut perlahan, sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang matanya masih terlihat berapi-api.

Jaejoong kembali membalik badannya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Pulang ke Seoul. Aku muak melihatmu!" sahut Jaejoong kasar sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Ibu, adik, kakak dan kakak ipar Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari teras kamar mereka masing-masing.

" _Oppa wae guere?_ " tanya Krystal yang sepertinya diamini yang lainnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdiri disitu?" Yunho balik bertanya. Matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, bagaimana kalau keluarganya tahu kebohongannya?

"Sejak Jaejoong berteriak 'lepas'." Jawab Ara, sedikit ragu, tapi dia yakin sejak itu.

Mereka sebenarnya mendengar keributan itu, namun tak terdengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya kata terakhir itu saja yang didengarnya, dan tak lama kemudian setelah dia dan suaminya keluar kamar mereka lalu kebetulan juga Krystal dan ibunya keluar dari kamar masing-masing, Jaejoong juga keluar dari kamar Yunho dengan raut wajah marah.

Ada rasa lega merayapi hati Yunho. Berarti keluarganya belum tahu, dan itu artinya dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya di waktu yang tepat.

" _Oppa wae_?" Krystal kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Yunho tersadar, Jaejoong!

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Aku harus menyusulnya terlebih dulu."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk semua perhatiannya atas cerita ini ^_^**_

 _ **Hope you like... 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
